Nero X Dante: A little visit
by hedgehog3000
Summary: Dante just got a mission is tired like hell and wants to sleep. But....he can't cause he gets a visit from Nero who isn't in his best mood NxD Don't like, don't read. Yaoi and smut XD Man on man Seme Nero LOL


W00t! First story! Hope you like!  
Dante Nero belongs to CAPCOM offcourse XD

--

Dante felt tired and grumpy when he arrived back at Devil May Cry. The mission sucked the last power of him up literal.

"Damn Soul Eaters" Dante growled, those damn things kept sucking the power out of him, until he almost collapsed. Luckily he had his guns Ebony and Ivory still by hand to destroy them, or else he probably didn't make it.  
When Dante walked through the door he noticed that the shop was empty.

"Trish?" Dante strolled to the desk, since he was too weak to walk normally, and noticed the letter she left.  
He picked it up and started to read it.

"_Dear Dante_

_When you were on your mission I received another one, from a customer. He pays a lot of cash, so I accepted it, will be back in two days._

_Your pizza is on the table, hope for you it's not cold when you come back._

_See ya_

_Trish"_

Dante felt anger growing inside of him 'Damn, now I am tired like hell and there is even no one here to take care of me.' he thought, even though, he also knew she was just doing her job, so he didn't blame her that much for it.  
Suddenly he felt his knees couldn't hold his weight anymore, so he quickly grabbed the desk with one hand and cursed.

"Dammed! I really need some rest!"  
He thought he could collapse any minute, so he strolled to the couch and let himself fall on it.  
'Ugh, that's much better' Dante slowly closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, when he heard that someone knocked at the door.

"We're closed!" Dante yelled, with his eyes still closed, but he heard the door open.

"Is that how you say hello to old friends?" an annoyed voice said.  
Dante slowly turned his face to the door and saw the kid, Nero, standing in the door opening.  
He saw that ex-Order looked pissed and tired like he had the walk thousand miles or something, which probably made sense, because Fortuna is not around the corner.

"Long time no see." Dante mumbled, he wanted to sleep so badly, but knew it was kinda rude to fall asleep when you have visitor at home.

"Whatever, I don't care." Nero growled, he was in a very bad mood. Since he walked from Fortuna to Devil May Cry, he had nothing else but trouble.  
There were many demons he had to fight against on his way here, and it weren't the easiest ones either, most of the time they were strong, big and ugly, with a bad breath. Much of them challenged Nero, because they thought that he was Dante. This only pissed him more off. First he would tell Dante that he must kill demons directly and not let them walk around again.

"It's a long way from Fortuna to get here. So why are you in my office, need some help with demon hunting or something?" The Devil Hunter asked, now sitting right up, being a bit curious.

"Before we're going to that point…" Nero started; he suddenly took out his Devil Bringer, grabbed Dante with it from a distance and pushed him against the wall. "…I have to tell you something else."  
Dante who's a bit surprised about the sudden reaction from the kid, breathed heavily and felt much weaker of the tight grip from the Devil Bringer around his neck, getting the feeling he's starting to choke.

"K-kid, can you…loosen up…a bit? Can't…breathe."  
Nero realized that he was holding Dante a bit too powerful with his special arm, so he weakened his grip a bit, but still holding the devil hunter strong against the wall.

"Stop calling me that!" he still felt angry and it didn't really help either that Dante called him 'kid' again. "It annoys the fuck out off me!!" Dante suddenly grinned, feeling a bit better since Nero loosened the grip on him,

"What's the matter? Did I struck a nerve?" he said.

Nero growled and tightens his grip on Dante's neck to warn him.  
The elder felt the grip tighten again around his neck and knew that wasn't such a good idea to say "Okay, okay…sorry…kid. But put me back on the floor…please" He added.  
Dante thought he heard another growl from the younger, but felt that the pressure of the Devil Bringer on him decreased. He got lift up and then felt the floor back under his feet.

"What the hell was that for and what brings you here anyway?" Dante asked again after taking a few heavy breaths.

"Just wanted to see you again for the fun, it's been at least a month since I've seen you last time." Nero answered "But I got hold up, and that's your fault!" Pointing his normal finger to Dante.

"What do you mean by that, I didn't even know you were heading this way, kid." He answered, wanting to know what Nero meant by that.

"Most of those demons thought that I was you and it also seems that you probably fought against them before, because it seems you insult every demon you see."

Dante smiled and then laughed "Aww c'mon, do I really look that much like you, that's really an insult, kid!"

"Call me kid one more time and you will regret it!!" Nero yelled "I can be very dangerous when I'm pissed!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Throwing me out of my shop with that glow stick of yours?" Dante grinned, feeling better after each insult he's throwing at the lad.  
But this time it crossed the line for Nero.

He grabbed Dante with his Devil Bringer again, pushed him on the pool table and held him down.  
Dante wasn't very surprised anymore about the bad reactions of the kid, but when he saw Nero nearing the pool table with an evil smile on his face; he wondered what the younger one was planning to do.

Nero let go of the Devil Bringer and climbed on top of Dante, pushing his whole weight on him, making the Devil Hunter very nervous.

"I told you that I can be very dangerous, when I'm pissed." The ex-Order whispered in Dante's ear, with a sexy tone.  
Dante felt that Nero's groin was touching his, feeling a bulge from the other's pants.  
The kid grabbed Dante's wrists with one hand and held them above his head, giving him no chance to escape.

"Kid, what the hell do you think you're d…?" Suddenly Dante got interrupted by a few lips on his mouth.

Nero's kissed him strong, yet gentle, trying to slid his tongue inside the elder's mouth. Dante kept his mouth shut, giving him no change to slip his tongue in. Since the kid didn't get what he wanted, the ex-Order slipped his Devil Bringer to the Dante's lower body.

Dante felt that the Devil Bringer was moving down and grabbed his groin, rubbing it softly. He let out a muffled moan, which satisfied the kid.

Suddenly the Devil Bringer slipped in Dante's pants, making him gasp. Nero took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the elder's mouth, exploring every place in there.

Dante writhed under the touch, trying to escape from the kid's sadism. But he couldn't, he was still too weak to push Nero off himself.  
Nero pulled away and saw that Dante panted heavily.

"If you just call me Nero and not 'kid' anymore, then I will let you go." The younger said, licking on Dante's neck.

"Fuck you, _kid_!" Dante yelled, or at least he tried, it more came out like a whimper. Nero knew that he was getting more dominant over the hunter every second. "Oh no, you are going to be fucked this time." He answered with a grin.

Dante now really knew that he had to get away from him, if he didn't want to get a cock shoved up in his ass. He started to writhe and twist trying to get out of the grip from the younger hunter. "Are you crazy? Get off me! I don't want this!!"

"Are you sure? Your body is saying something else." Nero said, while rubbing the tip of Dante's cock with his Bringer, which was still in his pants.

"Ngh…Ah! Stop it, dammit! Get off!" Dante begged, realizing that the kid wasn't joking about this. This was wrong and he was getting angry about the way his body betrayed him, as he felt that the bulge in his pants was getting uncomfortably tight.

"Just say my name and I will leave you alone." Nero repeated, giving Dante another change to get out of this.

Dante who didn't want to play this game only replied with a loud "NEVER!"

Nero growled and started to bite in Dante's neck, earning a loud scream from the elder.

"AAAHH! FUCK!!"

"Did your mother never tell you not to curse?" Nero asked with a grin.

Dante felt guilt growing inside of him, when Nero mentioned his mother in his sense.

The kid saw that the elder was a bit distracted, so he took his Bringer out of his pants and started to fumble with the belts of his coat.  
He pulled the coat of him and lowered the zipper of his vest and also took that one off Dante's body, so that every muscle and bicep of his body was very clear to see.

Nero only smiled at the elder who was frightened about the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop the lad. Dante was more beautiful than Nero ever dreamed off; he trailed the fingers of his Bringer on his chest down to Dante's lower body, touching him with much love, making the Devil Hunter shiver.

"Take off your gloves." Nero commanded. Dante didn't move, not wanting to let him touching more than he already did. As punishment Dante received a big slap in his face from the Devil Bringer "NOW!" He yelled lifting his demonic arm again, to warn him.  
Dante got the message and took his gloves off as quick as he could, hoping the kid wouldn't hit him again. Dante hold his hand to his cheek still feeling the heat glow on it, checking if it wasn't bleeding.

While Dante checked his cheek, Nero started to take off his shoes, getting impatient of playing around with him, he wanted to fuck him so badly, but first he had to let him know that he isn't as innocent as Dante thinks he is.  
Nero grabbed the waistband of Dante's pants and took the belt of it, holding it in his hands like it was a trove.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Dante asked, actually not even wanting to know what the lad was planning with it.

Nero grinned "You'll see." Knowing that this object will take care of his punishment.  
Nero grabbed Dante's waistband again, pulled his pants down and threw it to the other side of the room. Dante whined, knowing that it wouldn't take long anymore before it would happen and he can't anything do about it. He was still weak and his powers didn't come back since the kid was torturing him, but he still wasn't weak enough to collapse or to pass out and even if he would, the kid would try to wake him up anyway.

Nero didn't take attention to his whine, he was too amazed about the size his cock has. The younger licked his lips, but controlled himself and flipped Dante over on his stomach.  
The elder turned his head around, wondering what Nero was planning to do. He saw that he took of his coat and red vest, so Dante could clearly see his chest. He had to admit, that the kid was very muscled for his age.

"Don't you dare to move." Nero said while he grabbed the belt and took a step backwards.

"Huh?" Dante was a bit distracted by Nero's body that he didn't really hear what he just said.

Nero lifted up the belt, which made Dante's eyes grew in fear, oh god he wasn't planning to…

SMACK!!

"AH!! Dammit kid that hurts!" He whined, burying his face in his arms, he didn't want to let the kid know that he was going to cry. It wasn't because of the pain; well it was the pain that made him cry, but not the pain he the kid to him, it was the torture of guilt that made him hurt. Since Nero mentioned his mother, Dante thought about the day she died and he wanted to stop them, he wanted to stop those demons that hunted them. Why did the demons kill her? Why not him?

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Nero didn't stop, he gave Dante just what he deserved until he heard a weird noise coming from him…was he crying?

"Dante? Are you okay?" Nero asked, wondering if he went too far. The elder directly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the kid's voice. He moved his arm a bit forward and suddenly gave Nero a stump in his stomach with his elbow.

"I'm fine, ASSHOLE!!" Dante yelled, feeling his power decreasing after he hit the younger, knowing that that was a bad move. Nero growled, grabbed the belt and tied Dante's wrists with it.

"Play time's over Dante." He hissed.

Nero took off the rest of his clothes, and grabbed his own cock with his normal hand. He pushed it roughly and painful at Dante's entrance, which made him whine.

"Call me Nero or you'll get fucked dry and painful, got it?"

"Are you insane?" Dante asked with fear.

"You got three seconds."

"Why are you doing this?"

"One."

"Stop it, kid!"

"Two!"

"Kid, please!"

"Three!!"

"DON'T DO IT, NERO!!" Dante screamed, thinking that he was too late since Nero already said 'three'. But he wasn't, Nero had his tip pushed against his entrance, but it wasn't inside of him yet. The kid smiled, knowing that he has Dante right now where he wanted him.

"P-please…get off me." Dante whined, he really couldn't take much more, however the kid didn't do anything to him….yet.

"No." Was the answer from the younger hunter.

"What? B-but you said that…"

"I said I would fuck you painfully if you didn't say my name, I didn't say that I wouldn't do it." He said with a big smile, lowering his head to the elder's butt.

"Ungh! Ow…ah. Wha-what are you doing?" Dante groaned when he felt something warm and wet was touching his ass. He turned around and just saw Nero _licking_ his wounds clean that he made with his belt.  
Nero only smiled when he heard him moan.

"You like that, don't you?" he said with a grin "I bet you will even like this more."  
And suddenly the kid stuck his tongue in Dante's entrance.

"Ngh…ah. N-no, g-get out of the…he…ah!" Dante groaned, feeling the wet sensation twisting inside of him, driving him mad with pleasure.

"No?" Nero grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up roughly "Don't lie to me Dante!"

"Nero p-please…please don't…"

"Mmm? Don't what?"

"Please don't stop."

"You want me to go on?"

Dante was too tired to answer so he just nodded, which satisfied the kid.

"Good 'cause I wasn't planning to stop anyway." He answered "But before you get your pleasure you first have to do something for me." And he flipped Dante over on his back with his arms behind. (They are still tied with the belt, you know)

Dante didn't know what he meant, so he tried to prepare himself for whatever it was.

Suddenly he felt something was pushed into his mouth that tasted like raw flesh. Dante muffled as he tried to get Nero's cock out of his mouth. He started to writhe and squirm when he suddenly saw a gun pointed at his head.

"Suck it, bitch!" Nero ordered while holding his Blue Rose in his normal hand.  
The Devil Hunter knew what he had to do and sucked gently on his cock, running his tongue along the tip, making the younger moan.

"Oh god…Damn you're…oh fuck!" the kid groaned as he felt that the elder was moving his head up and down, giving Nero a blowjob he will probably never forget.  
Dante couldn't help but to get turned on by the soft moans of him, but was still a bit shocked by the size of his dick. Dante never thought that he could be that big for his age.

"Oh yes…oh Dante…that's it. Oh wait…please wait." Nero pushed him off his cock and turned around, so that his head was also at Dante's lower body. "I think this will be more fun." He said, before he took Dante in his mouth.

Dante moaned out loud "Ung…oh god! Oh Nero…ah…AH!!" Suddenly he got muffled by Nero's dick again. Again he sucked gentle on it, while Nero was doing the same with him.

They both tried to moan, but the sounds got muffled by each others dick, trying to pleasure each other. When Dante thought he was going to reach the edge, Nero pulled away and chuckled when he heard the elder whimper.

"Don't worry; this will be the best part." He said and also took his cock out of Dante's mouth.  
Nero shifted himself again so he was back on Dante, pushing the tip of his cock against his entrance.

Dante's eyes widened when he saw what he was planning "Kid, that will never f…AAAH!!"  
He screamed when Nero suddenly slammed into him making him writhe and moan, begging to stop.

"Nero, please…stop. You're too…big."

Nero didn't even move inside of him yet, but he knew that he has to slow down a bit.

"Don't worry. Just relax and everything will be alright." He said to comfort the elder.  
Dante heard a tone in his voice that made him to believe the kid and started to relax.

"Just need to find that 'special' spot inside of you" Nero said and slowly started to move inside of him, which made Dante pant. It didn't hurt, but it still felt weird having something big in his ass. He just wanted to say something when Nero touched something inside of him what made his whole body fill with pleasure.

"Oh GOD!! Please…harder." Dante moaned.

Nero was only too happy to comply and started to pound into him, hitting that spot again after each hit.  
Dante screamed and moaned in pleasure, he never thought that it could feel so good. He promised his parents never to leave his virginity to a slut or whore and he never broke his promise. This was just his first time, something Nero probably didn't know.

"Oh god, OH GOD. You're so…good. AH!!" the elder screamed, writhing under the pleasure.

"I know, I KNOW!!" Nero moaned "God you're so…tight!!"

They both screamed and moaned while Nero pounded harder into Dante with each trust.

"Don't stop…ooaah!! FUCK!!" Dante knew that he couldn't hold it much longer.

Nero also felt his release nearing, but he wanted Dante to cum first.  
He slunk his demonic arm and gripped his cock, pumping it with the same speed as his trusts.  
Dante howled in pleasure, arching his back painfully

"Nero…I think I'm…ung…gonna…god…gonna…" Dante screamed Nero's name as he came, letting every drop coming outside of him.  
Nero came soon after and dropped himself on Dante; he looked up and saw his face, making the lad worried.

"Dante…are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…just…need some…rest." He panted, knowing he would collapse any minute.

"No, no you're not. What's wrong?" Nero asked, wondering if this was his fault.

"If you…think…that this…is…your fault…it isn't." Dante panted, breathing more heavily than he did first.

Nero moved his face closer to the elder's and kissed him softly on his mouth, making him slightly moan. Dante felt a bit better when he felt the kid's tongue inside of him, like it gave him energy to stay awake.

"Better?"

Dante nodded, which made Nero smile "Good."

"Is this the reason why you came here?" The Devil Hunter asked.  
Nero blushed slightly, but then nodded.

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you." He whispered, feeling ashamed, but Dante shook his head.

"You didn't hurt me." He answered with a smile "In fact…I even liked it. Not bad for the first time."

"Yeah, kinda weird having a dick inside of you for the first time, while it probably should be the other way around."

"I actually meant with the first time, the really first time."  
Nero's eyes widened "You mean…"

Dante nodded again "Yeah, you made me lose my virginity."  
He smiled, like he was proud about it or something.

"You don't…care?" Nero asked, kinda shocked about the fact that Dante was still virgin for his age.

"No, it didn't hurt, so why should I?"

They were both quiet for a minute when the Devil Hunter suddenly wondered something.

"But…what about…you're girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, you know. We're just good friends and I am glad she accepts me about the fact of how I am, what I am and who I love."

Dante looked curious

"Who do you love?"

Nero smiled and kissed Dante again, and said something Dante could've expected.

"I love you."

--

Well I hope you guys like it :D  
This is my first stroy here and if there are grammar mistakes then please tell me :) I'll fix it


End file.
